Field
The present disclosure generally relates to in-ground light fixtures and more particularly to in-ground light fixtures with improved structural strength, air flow, and beam aiming capabilities.
Description of Related Art
Outdoor lighting can be used for enhancing the aesthetics and/or safety of a location. Light fixtures can be configured to be installed in different locations and to serve a number of different purposes. For example, light fixtures can be installed to illuminate structures, gardens, parks, parking lots, and the like. When installed in rugged or harsh environments, for example, light fixtures can include features to enhance the reliability and durability of the fixture including strength reinforcements, water drainage, cooling features, and the like. In addition, to provide desired lighting conditions, fixtures can include features to provide a desired light output such as color temperature, beam shape, beam direction, and the like. Typically, to change the aiming direction of the beam, a light fixture would have to be at least partially disassembled to alter the optical components of the light fixture. This process can be difficult, laborious, and time-consuming, particularly for adjusting the aiming direction of in-grade lighting fixtures while the light source is on. In addition, partially disassembling the light fixture may weaken seals between components, potentially allowing water or other debris to enter the light fixture in places where it is undesirable.